Emily Waters: The Teller of Time
by umitsfanfiction
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Emily, when she found out when she was adopted. All she wanted to do was find her birth parents, but she got so much more than that. This is not your average TimeBaby/Lady story. / Nina Dobrev as Emily Waters ; Rated M for future chapters ; I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO]
1. Tick Tock Goes the Watch

Emily was up in the attic, ruffling through old boxes. She comes across a average size suitcase, "Wonder what's in here." She clicks it open and there lies a bunch of papers, and a tiny box. She grabbed the tiny box, as it grabbed her interest first. There was a button on the side, she pressed it and the box opened. Emily smiled, as she saw a nice pocket watch. Carefully, she picked it up and put it in her pocket. She looked at the mess of papers and one caught her eye. _Birth Certificate _was written on it, she gently pulled it out and read.

**_Name: _**_Emily Waters_

**_Date of Birth: _**_1991, November 29th_

**_Father's Name: _**_John Waters_ _**Unbiological**_

_**Mother's Name: **Jocelyn Waters Wright **Unbiological**_

She stopped reading. "Unbiological?" Emily tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out what this could mean. Her eyes widened as she figured it out. She came running down the steps, "Mum!" She called out.

"Yes, darling. What is it?" Jocelyn came out from the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon in her right hand.

Emily held up the birth certificate, "Am I _really _adopted?" Her voice cracked. She never had thought that this was possible.

Jocelyn had the face of disappointment as she heard those words come out of her 'daughter's' mouth, "Honey, I'm sorry. You're father and I we were-"

Emily cut her off, "So it's true. After twenty-two years, you never thought to tell me I was adopted. You never thought once to tell me?"

"Dear, we always wanted to tell you, but your father and I we swore to - a friend - that we wouldn't tell you," Jocelyn said as she saw Emily getting her purse, "You're leaving. Please don't."

Emily walked up to Jocelyn, "Who's this friend? My mum? My dad? Why did you swear to him?" Jocelyn was speechless. "That's what I thought." Emily headed for the door and ran out. "Em! Emily!" Jocelyn shouted at her. Emily ignored her. She ran to the park, which wasn't so far from her 'mum's' house. Soon, tears started to form as she dialed, her boyfriend's number.

* * *

Jocelyn grabbed the house phone and dialed a number. "Pick up, you fool!" She yelled at the phone.

The person answered. "Yes... Emily she knows... she found out... by her birth certificate... okay, just don't hurt her... well you shouldn't have gaven her to us... don't blame this on us... fine, goodbye."

Jocelyn hung up thought, and let out a deep breath.

* * *

"Hello, love." Daniel greeted over the phone.

"Daniel..." Emily quietly, whimpered.

"What's wrong, Em?" Him sounding concerned.

"I just found out I'm adopted," She kept chocking on her words. They were hurting her.

"Em, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Daniel said trying to comfort her.

"Of course, I'm not you idiot!" Daniel shouted, as a tear rolled down her face.

Daniel sighed. "I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"I'm sitting on the bench. Near the duck pond and the park."

"I'm on my way." Daniel hung up, and got into his car. He started the ignition.

* * *

Daniel drove to the park and parked his car, right in view of where Emily was crying. He got out of his car and closed the car door behind him. He ran over to Emily, he sat down next to her. Daniel hugged her, rocking her back and forth. She cried on his shoulder, "Daniel." She cried out.

"I'm here. Shh." He stroked her hair.

Emily sat up, releasing from the hug. She wiped her tears, "I just can't believe they never told me. I'm twenty-two. They kept that from me for that many years." Her voice kept getting bumpy.

Daniel wasn't very good a comforting people with words, "How about I try to help you find your birth parents?" Daniel blurted out accidentally.

Emily cracked a smile, "You'd do that? For me? Really? Are you sure?"

Daniel didn't really mean to say that, but she's his girlfriend. He has to help. "Of course. I'd do anything for you."

"You think about starting now?"

Daniel had his hand on the back of his neck, nervously, "I don't know, Emily. I'm a bit busy..."

Emily pouted and did her sweet voice, "Oh. It's fine. I get it. I'll just go back to the house. Alone." She sighed, trying to get his attention.

Emily knew by doing this would make Daniel feel guilty. He soon gave in, "Alright. I'll just have to reschedule. C'mon let's _both_ go back to the house and see what we can find."

Emily nodded, as they got up and go into the car. Daniel remembered something, "Wait, we should go ask Amy and Rory if they know anything."

"Why would they know anything?" Emily looked at Daniel.

"Their parents are close friends with your parents, maybe they know something that they heard from the parents? I don't know, but it's worth a shot."

"Okay, let's go for it." Daniel started the car and drove off.

* * *

Daniel and Emily walk up to the Ponds' doorstep. Emily rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Amy, "Hey Guys! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to talk to you," Daniel answered.

"Okay," Amy nodded, "Come in, then." She moved aside to let them thru.

Emily and Daniel smiled as they stepped inside.

Emily and Daniel sees Rory on the couch watching a old movie. "Hey Rory," Daniel greeted.

"Oh, hi," Rory got up to hug Emily and do his "secret" handshake with Daniel.

Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes, playfully, "Dorks."

Amy came into the room with some mail, "So what did you guys want to talk about?" She set down the mail on the counter. Rory stepped back and stood next to Amy.

Emily looked to Daniel with the _can-you-tell-them-i-might-cry face. _Daniel nodded his head once and they turned back to the Ponds, "Emily recently found out she was adopted." Rory and Amy were shocked. "And we wondering, if you've heard anything from Jocelyn or from your parents about this?"

They shook their heads. "I'm sorry, we haven't. But, if you need help with finding information about your birth parents were here for you," Rory commented.

"Yeah. Like, do have anything from your birthparents? Usually, they would give their baby one little trinket," Amy commented.

Emily shook her head, "Besides, my birth certificate and an old pocket watch. That's it." She brought out the two things.

"Have you tried opening the pocket watch?" Rory questioned.

"Actually, no."

"Then, go on. Maybe there will be a clue."

Emily took a deep breath and opened the watch. A beam of light came crashing out and Emily was looking straight into it.

"What the hell is happening?" Daniel asked as he backed up farther.

"We don't know," Amy answered, "Emily, drop the watch and stop looking at it!"

"I can't! It is-" The beam of light started to slowly fade away. As it did, Emily slowly closed her eyes and almost fell to the floor. Daniel had time to catch her fall, he rested her on the couch.

"What just happened?" Daniel questioned.

"We truly don't know..." Amy responded.

"Will she be ok?" Daniel looked at Rory. It took a moment for Rory to realize his nursing skills were needed. He grabbed his spare stethoscope, and scoot next to Daniel.

He put the stethoscope on the left side of her chest, "Her heart still beating." Daniel gave out a sigh of relief. Rory could hear something, like an extra beat. He slowly moved the stethoscope to the right side of her chest, he heard another heart beat. "But that's not possible," Rory mumbled.

"What's not possible?" Amy looked concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" Daniel looked at Rory with sad eyes.

"She has two hearts."

"But that would mean..." Amy started. "Uh-huh," Rory didn't have to let her finish, he knew what she was going to say.

"What would that mean?" Daniel stood up, he was freaking out. Everything was happening so fast.

"Let's just say your girlfriend isn't human..."

"Oh..." Daniel spoke, "Wait... WHAT?"

"I know it sounds impossible. You'll just need to calm down."

Daniel took a deep breath, "Okay. But I just don't understand, she was - is - human."

"The light coming from the watch must have turned her," Rory answered.

"Turned her into what?" Daniel questioned. He looked up at Amy and Rory, they seemed so calm to him. "You guys aren't freaking out, why is that?" He got up and examined them.

"Of course, we are," Amy argues.

"I'm used to weird diagnostics, I am a nurse," Rory states.

Daniel shakes his head, "This is not a sickness. This is some extraterrestrial stuff happening." He looked at them, closely. "You two have encountered aliens, haven't you?"

Amy and Rory look at each other, in silence. They look back at Daniel, still speechless.

"You have!" Daniel exclaims. "But how? - who cares. We need to help Emily!"

"Yes, we have, but we don't know anything about this.." Amy frowns.

Emily woke up, gasping for air. The other three quickly sped over to here. Amy and Daniel kneeling at her side. She sat up, catching her breath, "I remember."

Amy, Rory, and Daniel looked at her concerned. "Remember what?" Daniel asked, gently caressing her hand.

"I was just a baby..."

* * *

_Baby Emily was walking around the Ponds' residence. She saw a shadow figure appear in front of her. Frowning, she looked up and saw a lady with an eyepatch. The lady squat down to her level, "Hello, Baby Emily. My name is Madame Kovarian." Amy screamed, "Emily!" "Erase the memories," Kovarian commanded her servants, of half-soliders and half-silence. She turns back to Emily, "Here you go, Emily." She hands her a -the- pocket watch, and regeneration puff flows into the watch. Emily stumbles and falls on her bottom. Kovarian closes the watch and puts it in her pocket. She picks up Emily, "Let's go meet your new mummy and daddy then."_

* * *

"You were kidnap, by a lady with an eyepatch?" Daniel tilted her head.

"I remember it that way."

"Do you remember anything else?" Rory stepped in.

Emily shook her head. "I wish I could, but I was only a baby. I'm surprised I remembered that."

"Well, that's a good place to start on how you got all non-human."

Emily's head was pounding; she put her hand on her head. Looking around she noticed, a blue envelope. "What's that over there?" She pointed.

Amy rushed over to the countertop, "What? This?" Amy raised up the envelope. Emily nodded her head.

She examined the envelope. "TARDIS blue," She said quietly.

"What?" Daniel looked at her.

"Nothing," Amy responded. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the card. "Date, Time, Map reference."

"For what?" Emily's voice was getting weaker, and softer.

"It has to be the Doctor. He probably wants us to go somewhere," Rory looked at Emily.

"Who's 'the Doctor'?" Daniel questioned.

"A very old friend of ours," Amy replied, looking to Rory smiling.

Daniel's phone rang. He checked it, "Sorry. Got to take this."

* * *

Daniel walked to the other room. "Hey, Sis."

"Daniel, I'm at your house right now. I brought you a few of your old mementos from Mum and Dad's house. I thought you'd might like them."

"Okay. Thanks. Sorry, Lexi, but I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Hurry? Why? What's wrong? Has something happened to Emily? What did you do?" Lexi said in a panicking tone.

"Calm down. Emily is fine, and I did nothing. Just a problem, going on with her family."

She calmed down. "I do hope everything is alright with them." An envelope fell through the mail flap. "Looks like you've got mail."

"What is it?" He rolled his eyes, groaning.

"I don't know. Just a blue envelope with a number four on it. Must've come along way, many stamps."

His eyes widened. "Just put it on the kitchen table, I'll read it later. Thanks so much. Go to go. Bye."

"Wait Daniel!" He had already hung up the phone.

* * *

Daniel came running into the room. "News! We just received a blue envelope, like yours."

Amy and Rory looked at him shocked. "Are you sure?"

"It looks exactly like that," He assumes, by the way his sister described it.

"Why does this Doctor man want to meet us?"

"You won't know. Until you find out. So come on. Looks like we'll have to go far, if we are going to the same place."

Emily sighed, standing up.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I'd have this up before 2014. Hope you guys have a Happy New Year and I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. It was a bit basic, I know. I needed a starter, so this is it. More action will come in the next chapter and in the future. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me (: I also made a trailer to this ****fanfiction. The link is in my profile bio! Also, don't forget... review, review, review. Til' the next time.**


	2. Hello, TARDIS

_Previously..._

_Emily held up the birth certificate, "Am I __really _adopted?" Jocelyn had the face of disappointment as she heard those words come out of her 'daughter's' mouth, "Honey, I'm sorry."

_She cried on his shoulder, "Daniel." She cried out. "I'm here. Shh." He stroked her hair. "Wait, we should go ask Amy and Rory if they know anything."_

_A beam of light came crashing out [of the watch] and Emily was looking straight into it. "She has two hearts."_

_"You were kidnap, by a lady with an eyepatch?" Daniel tilted her head. "I remember it that way."_

_Daniel came running into the room. "News! We just received a blue envelope, like yours." _

_"Why does this Doctor man want to meet us?" "You won't know. Until you find out. So come on. Looks like we'll have to go far, if we are going to the same place."_

* * *

Emily looked over to Amy and Rory, "Do I have like a new sickness or something? Why do I need to see a Doctor?"  
"He's not an actual Doctor. He just calls himself '_The Doctor',_" Amy explained.  
"Then, what is he? and what's his _actual name?" _Emily tilted her head. She was looking for a reason to trust this letter and this so called 'Doctor.'  
"His name is _The Doctor,_ that's it…"  
Emily glared at Amy and looked over to Daniel, "Danny, What is the date on the envelope?"  
Daniel looked up from the envelope, "April 21, 2011. Today is the 19th."  
"He expects us to go on that specific date?"  
Amy nodded. "And not _we,_ it's just you two."  
"What? Why?"  
"Our's says the 22nd," Rory showed the Pond's envelope.  
"Why should I even trust this man?"  
"Because even though you've never met him, we have; and we trust him with our lives mostly. Also I can definitely tell you, if anyone can help you the most finding your birth parents, it's him."  
She groaned, "Fine. Daniel c'mon we have some packing to do." Amy and Rory smiled as the other couple waved good-bye.

* * *

**[Eddie's Diner - Utah]**

Emily sat down at a booth, tapping her finger on the table. Daniel sat down, next to her.

Emily turned to at Eddie, "Why did we have to come all the way to Utah just to meet this _'Doctor'_ person?"

"Because," A strange voice coming from the back room spoke, "this my kind of meet-up." Emily and Daniel looked over to the person.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor," He smiled. "Eddie and Emily."  
"How do you know our names?" Eddie asked, politely.  
"Well, if I didn't know your names then how could I have contacted you?" Eddie shrugged, knowing he had a point.  
He turned to Emily, "If I'm correct, you don't have a blue journal yet…" Emily tilted her head, confused.  
"Here," The Doctor handed her a blue journal.  
"What's this for?" She asked.  
"You'll need it … in the future."  
"Okay…"  
The Doctor sat down. "So Hello." He had a grin on his face.  
"Uh hello, why did you send a message to us? and how do you know us?" Emily questioned.  
"You need help finding your parents, that's why. And I know everybody who needs my help."  
"So could you help me find my birth parents?"  
"Spoilers," The Doctor grinned.  
Emily ignored his response, "Are you gonna help me?"  
"Of course, I will!" The Doctor said, in excitement.  
"Okay, but how?"  
"First, off…" He pulled out a piece paper and handed it to Daniel and Emily.  
They looked at the note, "What's this for?"  
"And what's with the circles?" Eddie looked up from the note.  
Emily squinted her eyes trying to read the circles, "I can read it, but I can't translate it."  
"You could read it," The Doctor had a proud smile. "But that's written in the language, Gallifreyan."  
"Gallifreyan? Never heard that before. What is it like alien or something?" She chuckled, softly.  
"Actually, it is." The Doctor nodded. Emily stopped chuckling at looked at the Doctor with wide eyes.  
"Hang on, are you a-"  
"Alien? Yes," Emily and Daniel had wide eyes, "You are technically to Emily."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"I told you I know everybody that needs my help and most things about them."  
"But, the thing that just happened to Emily happened only happened a day ago…" Daniel pointed out.  
"I learned about it in my pas-" The Doctor had saw the faces on Daniel and Emily, they were confused and he was saying too much, "Sorry, I forget sometimes here and there."  
"Forget what?"  
The Doctor shook his head, "Nothing, nothing ... Anyways, you need to give that back to me, when you think I should have it."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Emily questioned.  
"Just give it to me when you think it's the best time." Emily nodded, still not understanding.  
"Wait, what type of," Daniel started to whisper, "alien are you? and what type is Emily?"  
The Doctor sighed and stood up, "C'mon I have something to show you." The other two stood up.  
''Where are we going?" Emily had another confused face. The Doctor started walking towards the door as he turned back and said, "My spaceship."  
They had no other choice, but to follow him. But Emily stopped and turned to see some sort of creature, "What's that?"  
The Doctor and Daniel had stopped as she spoke. "What did you see?" The Doctor looked at her.  
Emily turned to the Doctor, "Huh? What? Sorry. I don't know why I just said that." The Doctor was starting to get a little suspicious.

* * *

They went around back to the back of the diner. Emily and Daniel's eyes widened as they see a blue police box right behind the diner.

"What's with the blue box?" Emily looked over to the Doctor, crossing her arms, confused.  
"I said, we are going to my spaceship."  
"But this is a police box from like the 1960's," Daniel pointed out.  
"Yeah, I noticed," the Doctor replied. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened. He jumped inside, "Come along, now."

Daniel and Emily looked at each other before going. The soon nodded, agreeing they would both step inside. Daniel and Emily looked around.  
"But-" Emily was almost speechless.  
"Go on and say it. Most people tend to," The Doctor grinned.  
Emily ran outside and circled around the TARDIS and ran back inside, "It's smaller on the outside."  
The Doctor's smile slightly dropped, "Well, that's a first."  
"How can it be bigger on the inside?" Daniel questioned the Doctor.  
"It's dimensionally transcendental," the Doctor answered.  
"I'm just going to assume that's what it is called when something is bigger on the inside."  
"Correct," the Doctor grinned, playfully.  
"Why are you showing us this?" Emily asked, confused.  
"Because you need to know all about this ship," the Doctor answered, "And you are a very special girl, Emily… I still don't most of it."  
"What do you mean special?" Emily crossed her arms.  
"You have two hearts, like me. That means you are part time lord, like me. or time lady, whatever. But they're only other possible way of you having two hearts is being one of the clockworks and you certainly aren't one of them. I can assure that for you."  
"Okay.. so where's the rest of them? The time lords, I mean."  
The Doctor turned around, gently touching some of the knobs on the console, "They're all gone now."  
Emily frowned, "I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay," The Doctor said, quietly.  
Daniel was starting to get puzzled, "If there are no more time lords left.. how are you and Emily here?"  
"I _escaped_ the last time war," the Doctor hated saying that he 'escaped' when in reality he was escaping from what he did to his own kind, "And Emily there would be only one explanation for her being here as a time lady."  
"And what's that?" Emily questioned, jokingly with a smile, "I'm your daughter or something."  
The Doctor spun around, grinning, "Actually, yes."

Emily's smile dropped and she shook her head. "No."  
"No?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"No!" She shouted at him.  
"Emily-" the Doctor tried to explain, but she cut him off.  
"Just because we are technically the same species, doesn't mean your my father!"  
"I could take a DNA scan, if you would like…" The Doctor stepped closer to her, but she stepped back.  
"Don't come near me," Emily backed up until she reached the door.

She turned around to face the door. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She turned around, facing the Doctor again. "Open the door!"  
"I'm not the one who locked it," the Doctor put his hands up, showing he was innocent.  
"Then, who did?" She crossed her arms. Daniel went by her side.  
"The TARDIS. She did."  
"Who?" Daniel and Emily questioned at the same time.  
''My TARDIS. That's what this," He leaned against a railing, "is called. It stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space."  
"It's alive?" Emily asked, a bit scared.  
"Yes, technically."  
"Tell her to let me out then," Emily shouted again.  
The Doctor had an awkward on he is face, "That's the problem. Sometimes the TARDIS does, what it wants."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Daniel spoke.  
"It means the TARDIS is telling us that we all have to stay here," the Doctor murmured the last part.

Emily groaned, but then a beeping noise appeared from the scanner. The Doctor ran over to the scanner. It read, _'DNA Test'_.

"I think it wants you to take a DNA test, or us if it makes you feel any better," The Doctor turned to Emily, grinning.  
She shook her head, "No, it really doesn't. Do I have to?" She whined.  
"Em, I think that's why the 'TARDIS' is keeping you in here. SHe wants you take the test and we probably won't get out until you take that test," Daniel stated.  
"Correct again, DannyBoy," the Doctor nodded. Daniel smiled at him.  
Emily groaned as she walked up the steps, "What do I have to do?"  
"Just give you hand," the Doctor grabbed a tool with his right hand and stuck out his left hand for hers. Emily gave him her right hand. He used the tool to prick her finger.  
"Ouch!" She screeched. "Sorry," the Doctor frowned, before doing to himself.

The TARDIS' scanner started to load:

**DNA Scan:  
The Doctor and Emily Waters  
Scan:  
75% Biological  
25% %&#*%#%  
Relationship:  
Parent and Child**

Emily turned to the Doctor, "What's that 25%?"  
"It might just be a malefaction in scan, but no worries. Just look on the bright side, it proves that I'm your father!"  
"So you are…" Emily said awkwardly. "So am I allowed to leave now, with my boyfriend?"  
The Doctor frowned, "Uh you could try, I guess."  
Emily looked over at Daniel, which made him try to open the doors. He struggled, getting the doors opened which meant they were… locked. "Still not opening!"  
"Great," Emily sighed.  
"Hey! Like I said, look on the bright side! We could get to know each other more!"  
"I mean, I guess." A sly smile crept out of her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry, it's taking me so long to update. I have been super busy with school and I have one more story to update. If you guys have any questions about the story, feel free to ask in a PM. Also keep remembering to review, review, review. I love to read your comments/reviews! **

**SPOILERS: Amy, Rory, and River will appear in the next one. **

**'Til the next time.**


	3. Goodbye, Doctor

_Previously..._

_"So could you help me find my birth parents?" "Spoilers," The Doctor grinned._

_"But, the thing that just happened to Emily happened only happened a day ago…" Daniel pointed out. "I learned about it in my pas-" The Doctor had saw the faces on Daniel and Emily, they were confused and he was saying too much, "Sorry, I forget sometimes here and there."_

_''Where are we going?" Emily had another confused face. The Doctor started walking towards the door as he turned back and said, "My spaceship."_

_Emily ran outside and circled around the TARDIS and ran back inside, "It's smaller on the outside." The Doctor's smile slightly dropped, "Well, that's a first."_

_Daniel was starting to get puzzled, "If there are no more time lords left.. how are you and Emily here?" "I escaped the last time war," the Doctor hated saying that he 'escaped' when in reality he was escaping from what he did to his own kind, "And Emily there would be only one explanation for her being here as a time lady." "And what's that?" Emily questioned, jokingly with a smile, "I'm your daughter or something." The Doctor spun around, grinning, "Actually, yes."_

_"It might just be a malefaction in scan, but no worries. Just look on the bright side, it proves that I'm your father!"_

_"Hey! Like I said, look on the bright side! We could get to know each other more!" "I mean, I guess." A sly smile crept out of her mouth._

* * *

Daniel slowly walked up the steps to be by his girlfriend and her newly found father. Emily stepped back from the Doctor; she was still compensating.

"So what do you want to know?" the Doctor inquired. Emily looked over to Daniel, and he just shrugged.  
Emily rolled her eyes at him and looked at the Doctor, "If you're my father… then who's my mum?"  
The Doctor's eyes were starting to get filled with sorrow, "I don't know."  
"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Emily ranted.  
"I mean, _I don't know._ When I found out you were my daughter, I barely knew anything."  
"So was your mind erased like Amy's..?" Daniel questioned.  
"What did you just say?" The Doctor looked over to Daniel.  
"I said, Was your mind erased like Amy's?"  
"Mind erasing? Where did you hear that from?"  
Daniel pointed at Emily, "Your _daughter_." Emily cringed at him calling her, the Doctor's daughter. Though she is his daughter, she still felt uncomfortable with him considering they had only just met today.  
"And where did you hear that?" The Doctor asked in a tone, like if she was a teenager who had just snuck out.  
"I had it. In this vision or memory. I think Amy was watching me as a baby or something like that, but then some lady with an eyepatch commanded someone to erase her mind," Emily explained.  
"Oh no, no," The Doctor mumbled and turned away from the young couple.  
"What? What is it?" Emily asked, worried.  
The Doctor turned back around, "When is your birthday?"  
"Shouldn't you know it? You're my _father," _Emily argued.  
"Just tell me," the Doctor, rushingly.  
"Okay, fine. November 29th, 1991. Happy?"  
"That's a question for later. But if you were born and Amy was born in 1989, how could she have been watching you?"  
"She-" His question made Emily think, "I don't know."  
"Exactly," the Doctor, right before hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Stupid, stupid Doctor."  
"What is it, now?" Daniel asked, calmly.  
"Emily wasn't really born in 1991," the Doctor replied.  
"What?!" Emily exclaimed. "How?" Daniel asked.  
"Think about it. The Amy that was 'watching' you in your memory had to be the age she is now, so if you're really three years apart, how could she really be watching you? Unless, you were sent back in time to 1991 and were adopted," The Doctor clapped his hand together, happily since he figured it out, "That would mean you're not born yet. From my point of view."

"Are you now telling me that this is basically the start of us meeting out of sequential order?" Emily crossed her arms.  
The Doctor bit his lip, "Yes, and no, but that can't be so good."  
"What do you mean and why can't that the good?" Emily was confused.  
"Em, catch up. If you keep meeting like this, then little parts of your future might be revealed on accident and- wait, you're his daughter, why don't you know this stuff?"  
"Sorry, if my time lady instincts aren't kicking in yet," Emily hissed. The Doctor eyed Emily, she wouldn't act like this.  
"And I also mean, I've seen you before," the Doctor sprinted to the keyboard and started to type.  
"When was this?" Emily was flabbergasted.  
"You're boyfriend, which I would have no problem being my son-in-law," The Doctor winked, Daniel smirked and Emily shook her head," just explained to you we are meeting out of sequential order, so I can't tell you." The Doctor had an awkward grin on his face.

The TARDIS started to take off and it felt like an earthquake to Emily, considering how shaky the ride was. Daniel and her held onto the railing, as did the Doctor. She pressed the blue buttons, which she didn't mean to. She just accidentally pressed them. Then, the TARDIS stopped shaking. Daniel stood up and let go of the railing and looked at Emily, "what did you do?"  
Emily looked scared, "I accidentally pressed the blue buttons. I don't know what I did." She looked over to the Doctor and he looked at her,  
He was _proud_. "You stabilized the TARDIS. Though I hate it when people do that, you actually knew what to do on your first try." He has seen her fly the TARDIS before, but this was her first time _ever._  
"Uh, thanks, but truly it was an accident."

The Doctor had lost track of time, though he was in his TARDIS. He looked at his wrist watch, "We are soon-to-be late!" He exclaimed. He ran to the wardrobe and grabbed a stetson, that he had got from his friend Craig. Emily and Daniel looked at each other, while the Doctor scurried off. Daniel was going to say something, but the Doctor had already came back. "Ready to go?" The Doctor adjusted his bow tie. "Go where? Why did this bo- TARDIS shake?" Emily questioned.  
"We moved and we're back at the diner," the Doctor replied. "We just came from their. How could we have moved?" Daniel inquired.  
"We moved forwards in time. It's the next day," The Doctor grinned. "How?" Emily looked around at the TARDIS.  
"It's a time machine, basically," the Doctor explained.  
"Why are we still at the diner then?"  
"You guys are going to stay here, and I'm gonna go get some friends."  
"I'm just guessing, but Amy and Rory are part of these 'friends' of yours, huh?"  
"How'd you know?" the Doctor was starting to get puzzled.  
"They got a blue envelope like us. It was pretty obvious."  
The Doctor looked over to Daniel, "Was it really?" Daniel nodded.

"Then, you must know I can't keep them waiting." Emily and Daniel nodded, in agreement.  
They all ran for the door (that was now unlocked), until the Doctor stopped them and turned around to face Emily.  
"Hold on, let me see your wrist," the Doctor held out his hand towards Emily.  
Emily cradled her arms, "Why?"  
"Fine," he groaned, "Do you have a imprint on your wrist?"  
"No… why would I?"  
"It's a vital part of our order…" The Doctor drifted his way back to the console. From there he was holding what-looked-like-a stamp.  
Emily let out a sigh as she walked up back the steps. "What's with the huge stamper thing?"  
"It's an imprinter."  
"Why do you need that?" Emily was getting scared.  
"Hand me your… right wrist, please," He commanded, calmly. Emily kept asking 'why?' until she finally gave in and rolled up her sleeve and handed him her wrist.

"Okay, so this is gonna hurt just a bit," the Doctor got the imprinter and pushed it onto Emily's wrist. Emily shouted in pain. "I lied." The Doctor released Emily.  
Emily covered her wrist, because it was starting to feel sore to her. When she uncovered her wrist, she saw that he had imprinted something in Gallifreyan.  
"What does it say?" Emily looked up at the Doctor. The Doctor had a smile, but you could see his eyes were sad, "Under my protection."  
The Doctor shifted pass Emily and Daniel, and out the TARDIS door. Emily and Daniel tried to run after him, but he was gone. Emily had a look of disbelief on her face.

* * *

Emily and Daniel took a seat inside the diner, waiting for the Doctor. Daniel looked at his girlfriend from the other side of the booth, "What happened to you?"  
"What?" Emily looked up from the table, Daniel's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Earlier.. or yesterday, but you were acting so touchy and-" Daniel was to go on, but Emily interrupted him.  
"I was? I truly didn't mean to, but this is all just happening so fast. My mind couldn't comprehend the things he was telling us so fast."  
Daniel nodded in understandment, "That's fine. I was just worried about you and surprised I was understanding most of the stuff your father was saying then you were. Which is weird." They both chuckled.

The door opened and entering through it was the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River. Daniel looked at them and Emily turned her head to see them.  
"Emily, Daniel," the Doctor called from only a few feet away. The two stood up. Amy and Rory said hello and hugged the other two.  
"I believe you two haven't met," the Doctor spoke up, referring to River.  
"River, this is Emily and Daniel. Daniel and Emily, River Song." The three exchanged handshakes.  
Something about this woman was too familiar to Daniel, he just couldn't put his eye on it.

They all sat down at a booth a few moments later, but Daniel and Emily were standing. Amy and Rory wen to go get sodas for everyone, while the Doctor and River were syncing their diaries. Daniel was listening on to their conversations, though he shouldn't have, he was fascinated with the adventures they were telling each other about. Emily was tracing over the imprint on her wrist, _'Under my protection.' _She kept saying to herself, in her head. _'Is that what it really says?'_ She couldn't read it, so she couldn't understand.  
Amy passed her, her soda and made her lose her train of thought. Emily took a sip of her soft drink, and listened in on the conversation.

"Ok, we're here, what's up?" Amy took a sip of her drink.  
"A picnic! And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new," the Doctor exclaimed.  
"Where?" Amy raised an eyebrow.  
"Space…1969."

* * *

The Doctor had spread out a large picnic blanket where Amy, Rory, Daniel, Emily, and River are sitting around the edges. The Doctor had poured some wine for everybody.  
He was hesitant to give Emily some and she just gave him a glare, but he gave her some anyways; either way she was old enough to drink wine.

The Doctor raised his wine glass, "Salut!"  
"Salut!" the rest of them toasted.  
Emily kept looking at her wrist, she was so interested in the imprint. She didn't know why.  
"Who's that?" She heard Amy's voice echo.  
Emily looked Amy, "Who's who?"  
"Sorry, what?" Amy looks at Emily.  
"What did you see, you said you saw someone."  
"No, I didn't," Amy scoffed, quietly.  
"Ah! The moon, look at it! Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right," the Doctor changed the subject.

"The moon landing was in '69," Daniel pointed out.  
"Is that where we're going?" Rory asked.  
"Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you." The Doctor smiled, lightly.  
A pickup truck pulls onto the sand behind them and an older man steps out. The Doctor stands and holds up a hand in a wave.  
"Who's he?" Emily inquires. Rory, Daniel , and River stood up. "Oh, my God!" River spoke.  
Amy and Emily stood up and looked with the others as an astronaut stood in the lake.  
"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" The Doctor ordered as he walks towards the astronaut.  
"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake. Look," Rory commented.  
The Doctor stands in front of the astronaut on the beach. The astronaut opens its visor, but the others do not see the face. They watch silently as the Doctor speaks with the astronaut. He then bows his head as the astronaut raises its arm.  
"What's he doing?" Emily whispers.  
The astronaut fires and the Doctor staggers backwards. "Doctor!" Amy rushes towards the Doctor but Rory and River hold her back.

Tears in Emily's eyes started to form. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't just try to save her father. He told them not to interfere, _'Should I listen to him?'_  
Daniel's jaw had dropped at the sight he had just seen, he looked over to his girlfriend who seemed to almost at the verge of crying. He hugged her from behind.  
As the astronaut fires another shot, Emily wraps Daniel's arms around her tighter. "NO!" She could hear Amy scream, but it's starting to sound like muffles to her.  
The Doctor starts to regenerate, but Emily has no clue what's going on. The Doctor tilts his head back as the regeneration starts in earnest. The astronaut fires again and the Doctor collapses to the ground.  
"DOCTOR!" Emily shouted as she releases from Daniel's comforting hug and ran to the Doctor's body. The other four follow.  
She squatted down, near his head. "No! No! You can't be dead. Please don't be dead! I just found you." Emily started to weep in her hands.  
Soon, River and Amy kneel beside the Doctor's body and River takes readings of the Doctor's vital signs with her handheld device.  
Daniel crouched down to hug Emily into another comforting hug. He wasn't crying, but he was tearing up and was completely in shock.  
Emily was trying to listen to what River was saying about the Doctor, but she just couldn't hear her. It was just more muffles.  
_'He was my father! My actual father! He is dead! He can't be!' _She yelled in her mind. Daniel rubbed her arms, "I know he was. It'll be okay, Em."  
Emily looked up with puffy eyes at him, "You heard that?" She asked, softly.

* * *

**A/N: Oops I left you guys on a huge cliffhanger. I finally published the kick-starter to all the dramatic chapters. It's longer than expected. ****I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to figure out what other fascinating things (besides including _The Impossible Astronaut _) to put into this chapter, that would be awesome in the future. I also changed the title (sorry), but I just really like _Emily Waters: The Teller of Time_ better than _Emily Waters: The Doctor's Daughter. _It sounds cooler and I don't want the story to just be about that she is the Doctor's daughter. Well second daughter, because Jenny ;) She's a cool character too. Anyways, I'm getting side-tracked. Remember to review, review, review. 'Til the next time.**


End file.
